heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.12.27 - Redheads and Telepaths are OP
It is Thursday afternoon and... actually the day doesn't matter. Nate is anything but predictable. But he tries to keep tabs on Hope like he promised and that means meeting with her a couple times every month to see if she is okay, not telepathically brainwashed, or plotting world domination. One never knows with Hope. Today, though, he seemed to have something in mind. It is not often (read, ever) Nate asks her about one of her teachers. Looks like he met a very undiplomatic diplomat Kree guy. Also, he dragged Conner out of his room because, what the hell, he seems to spend more time brooding than a Summers! That is not normal. Or maybe he needs to be two against one when dealing with redheads from the future. Besides, they are just going to the Starbucks at the other side of the street from Halo's building. Telepathically brainwashed? Plotting world domination? Nah. In some ways, Hope is plotting something much, /MUCH/ worse. After all, as she arrives at the Starbucks, Hope is not dressed in her school uniform. Or her 'costume'. Instead she's in a pair of blue jeans, a green hoodie with a celtic knot on it, and a unique pair of pink sketchers. And on top of that, she's carrying a plastic shopping bag as she slides into the coffee shop... Conner's activity levels since Hellspont scrambled his brain like breakfast eggs have been low and it's obvious, probably one of the reasons he figures Nate has been so insistant he go out today or who knows there could be ulterior motives. Then again a portion of the team has been nudging him out the door lately, even Void. Which is half amusing as much as it is annoying. With Conner's hair a spiked mess, the raggedy flannel jacket he is wearing and the obvious pajama pants on tucked in to Luggz is open display how the Kryptonian clone is spending his December so far. "Man, I love this time of year but seriously I was /JUST/ about to beat Liberation." It is during their walk to that Kon spies the redheaded Hope and releases an, "Ohhh." Sound then starts to fix his hair as they walk. "You needed a wingman, didn't you good buddy?" "Watch out, buddy, that is my niece," points out Nate. "Kinda, sorta," he adds under his breath. Of course he has noticed Conner has been different since Hellspoint psychic attack, but he is at loss about what to do. If he tried to fix it telepathically, he might make it much worse. And it doesn't seem to be a telepathic problem, anyway. Yeah, Hope has no luck at sneaking on a telepath that knows her, or a Kryptonian with super-senses and babe-detecting skills. He waves to the redhead the second she steps into the coffee shop. To be honest, Hope didn't expect to sneak up on Nate, given his powers, or any of his friends who might be with him (given how they tend to have powers too). That is if he brought any friends with him. And yet, as Hope glances around and notices that table, not to mention just who is there, she up and heads that way before sitting down. Right in time probably to catch Kon's little comment. "And considering what you know he can do, and his relatives can do, you might want to.... "Pause. "You might just want to keep that in mind in regards to me, Bud." Kon-El quirks a brow, "Oh right, well, that sucks for you. Not for me 'cuz shes cute." He adds in with a grin, lifting up one arm to inhale then breath out at the air as if checking his own 'freshness'. "Golden as always." Coconuts, he always seems to smell like them even when not in Hawaii; a bit of the island he takes with him called in a very awesome shampoo bottle. "But, if I'd known we were headed out to meet chicks I'd have dressed a little better." His own dialogue interrupted as Hope speaks up, "Hah, thats right. I forgot about that." No apology in there just more of an /oh you caught me/! "It doesn't suck because I already have found someone," replies Nate with a smirk. "Hey Hope. Don't worry, Conner is harmless. Mostly. Sit down, please. Want something to drink? I need some more coffee," which is normal. "Nice to see you, you went shopping?" He glances at the bag Hope is carrying with mild curiosity. "As a kitten." Conner winks at Hope. He remembers her when she had first arrived and had sought refuge at the Tower. She was one of the reasons (alongside Velocity and Swift) he had to undergo some lectures from Spartan, Void and Illyana about taking in strays and how Stormwatch doesn't just help every Tom, Dick and Mary out there. Especially all the Mary's. "Coffee is a great idea. I'm thinking something Pumpkin Pie Spiced and festive. 'tis the Season right?" Following Nate's glance at the bag he resists the urge to X-Ray Vision it but attempting to be a good sport he doesn't. Willpower for the win! "Mostly harmless? I guess that must be his entry in 'The Guide' too." is said in a joking voice even as the teenaged redhead sits there. That is as she sets the bag on the table with a bit of a 'Thud'. "And should I ask who this someone even is?" is asked of her uncle with an almost teasing smile, before she pauses, and sort of blinks at Kon. "And I know we met before, or maybe met before, but you know... You do sort of remind me of someone. I just can't put my finger on who..." "You know Rose, Hope," replies Nate with a smile. Maybe it wasn't too obvious last time they talked, Rose is not much for public displays of affection. But his mood has greatly improved in the past few weeks, that should have been a clue for the redhead. He passes the girl the menu and settles back. No talk about the bag? Okay. "You know, I met this white-haired Kree guy about a year ago," he frowns faintly, "I think it was January. Noh-Varr. Spartan met him too. The other day I met him again. He had forgotten me, but he mentioned Emma Frost." He glances at Conner, "Frost is Hope's school headmistress. She went public as a mutant the other day." Then back to Hope, "you know who I mean?" "Maybe?" A quizzical look is given before Kon brushes that one off," Who do I remind you of? Say Burt Reynolds, I dare you." Whatever is funny about that has Conner grinning. The talk about Rose and Nate he just ignores or overlooks without comment. "Noh-Varr? Odd name. Sounds like he belongs in a Pixar movie." A nod is given at the explanation to who Hope's teacher is. "Groovy." No clue who said person is but he is carrying along for conversational purposes. "Take it you're settling in nicely then, Hope? You look good, healthy and 20th century girly and all. Plus hey! You figured out shopping! Though, some might say that is a genetic skill." "No. For some reason I want to say one of my classmates. Not some old guy with a 'stache." is said with a smirk and a headshake. "But forget about that." Then though, there is a slight pause, before finally there's a nod at Nate. "I know exactly who you're talking about. I'm not in any of his classes, /BUT/ Noh-Varr is a teacher at the Academy. And a bit of an ass as well. We're talking a 'Miss Frost invites the Son of Satan to the school to teach about Magic, and Noh-Varr stands up and goes of /forever/ towards the guest speaker about how magic isn't real and can't be real' kind of ass." "Noh-Varr was pretty angry and opinionated last time," mentions Nate. "He had good reasons too, but he was a good guy. Now? I am not sure." Kind of an ass. Hope nailed it. "He changed, he felt different. I was wondering if you knew something about him, I know there are a few telepaths in your school." Here Kon thought she was going to say Superman, he was in part happy she didn't say that and another part bummed. Conner has no idea who they speak of and busies himself with ordering his drink and a sugar cookie. Dude is a total junk food junkie. "Sounds like a weird school." With a bit of a grin, Hope can't help but heh at Kon. "If you think that my school is weird, you should see the one that Nate's 'Mom' and 'Dad' work at. AT least with mine, or 'weird'ness is now known to the public. Especially now that the headmistress has come out as a mutant in public." Pause. "Then again it already sort of was thanks to the purple furred cat boy student, but that's besides' the point." Then though, that smile vanishes and Hope just /glares/ at Nate. "No. I haven't. I try not to if I don't have to. Besides, considering the psy-dampeners that are part of the security system, and other things, not to mention some of the raw skill, I'd probably get noticed by someone as invading his privacy so to speak." "I mean Noh-Varr might have been manipulated," explains Nate. He orders a large mug of coffee and some snacks, varied, and probably not very healthy. "Yes, weird schools all around. All those super-kids need an education, uh? Particularly an education around other super-kids and segregated from the real world." Seems he is not a fan of this model of schooling. "Anyway, I was pretty sure Noh would be a good addition to Stormwatch when I lost track of him. Now he seems nuts. I was wondering..." but something seems to catch his attention, and he frowns. "I got to check something, give me ten mins," he states, standing up and heading out. Conner squints and says nothing about Stormwatch in front of Hope since well it's hush hush and he isn't all too sure how much she knows or doesn't beyond what she was shown. In the long run however he figures if Nate is open about it in front of Hope then all is probably safe. Paranoia and all. Then again they are talking about a wild school of mixed up mutants and who knows what else, "I think there is a rule against no crazy. We already got enough of that on the team. Rose and Yana alone tip the scales." Draping his elbow over the back of the chair the alien clone looks at the mutant, "So, Hope, you got a boyfriend?" The smile on his face not hidden as he goes all direct with his questions. Nate is probably still in earshot or mind-speak-range-what-ever-telepaths-are-OP. He could be asking this just to see a response or genuinely curious. Maybe a bit of both. What Hope may or may not know regarding Stormwatch, she doesn't let out. Instead, there's a simple shrug, even as Nate takes off. "No. I don't." is said with an honest smile that has just a hint of something else. "But I'm not looking for one. Plus it's probably not a good idea for anyone to get too close to me. Not until certain things hopefully get sorted out for good. That is if I even stay here for good." "You make it sound like you have some sort of disease." Kon teases as his drink and cookie is set down. The sweet being dipped in his coffee then his mouth,"I figure everyone in school er college whatever had all kinds of romantic fun stuff happening or at least a lot of hooking up." More of his joking probably but his blue gaze is settled on the young woman as if trying to get a rise out of her or figure her out. He doesn't have the benefit of psychic powers to make all that easy. "Not even this Noob-Arr guy? He sounds like a winner." With a snerk and an eyeroll, Hope says, "Puh-leaze." before she shakes her head. "I have something worse than a disease. I'm a time traveler who may be from another reality, who was raised in multiple time periods by another time traveler, because a third time traveler who went crazy has been trying to kill me since the day I was born. I have no idea if, or how I'll get home, if I'm even from this reality, and I still get attacked randomly by guys who I think are being manipulated by that same time traveler who's out to kill me." "So you'll excuse me if I tend to think more along the lines of survival and trying to stop that guy rather than 'hooking up' with other people. Especially not with someone like Professor Noh-Varr." "So I bet you're not a big fan of Doctor Who, huh? I'm suffering from Time Travel overexposure and it isn't even about me!" A chuckle and Conner takes a long slurp from his drink. "Sooo good. Didja know this is only my second Christmas? Like... ever." A big grin appears and then vanishes almost instantly. "So, what're you're saying is... you just haven't found the right guy yet. Got it. See I speak chick." Speak... Chick? Insert Hope face palming here. "After dealing with Brood, the rubber suited aliens on Doctor Who are pathetic." Hope mutters, before she starts massaging her temples. "And don't even go all 'right guy' on me. Okay?" "Right guy... I don't even know what that means. Brood? I read something about them in some of the files at HALO. Tangled with them and didn't invite us? That makes me sad inside." Conner takes a loud slurp from his very richly caffeinated drink then proceeds to smile, "Do ya think Nate is coming back? He's done this before... back in 10! Then dude is like gone for days. It's kind of a routine. Lots of people around our age in your school?" Convo jump everywhere! As she rests both hands on the table, Hope slowly starts to lean forward. "I tangled with them /before/ I came to this time period. And news flash? In the future I saw the Brood killed off the last surviving Humans. All of them." Then with that said, there's a slight snerk. "Knowing Nate? Who knows. For all we know he could be trying to set the two of us up together. And if he is, I feel sorry for him, because I hearby dub you 'one of the girls'." Then at the convo jump, there's a shrug, "And I'd say yes, but judging how old I am is a bit... Tricky. So I could say 'about our age' and be telling the truth." "Ooo sounds scary." Conner taunts her even though the threat is obviously serious, despite that and what they do and who they are why wouldn't they joke about such things? Besides, he's Superboy! He is allowed to crack stupid jokes. "One of the girls? NO.Way... oh wait does this mean I get to be in on the slumber parties? Count me in. We can be besties, I can even help you pick out a Christmas worthy wardrobe oh oh and later! Even better summer outfits!" If devil horns could sprout on the young man they would have by now. Being one of the girls wouldn't be so bad at this rate. "Welp, your age, our age, whatevs. I'm going off looks here. Unless you're saying you're some old crone who is secretly mutant mind powering yourself to look young, vulnerable and gorgeous!?!" Mock hands to face and his mouth opens as he stares at her. "We may need more hands on research to determine this." And the horns re-appear! "I said 10 minutes," grumbles Nate, coming from behind Conner. "Ye of little faith," he flops down on his seat and churns down the now lukewarm coffee. "We tangled with the Brood in Brazil, Hope. Conner wasn't there, but we know those bugs. "I am not trying to set you up," pause, "nah... Hope is too evil for you. But hey," he nudges the redhead, "maybe hook him up with Ray?" And here's where Hope coughs. That is as she peers at Nate. "Actually I think Ray is sort of taken. But I'll let you sort that out or not. I'm not poking my nose in her business." Then there's a wince at Kon. "Thanks to the time travel... You know, the entire 'Jump over a hundred years and some odds days into the future' thing where it happened multiple times and each time it's a different distance in the future, mixed with how Nathan and I were trying to /stay alive/ instead of keeping track.... Plus the entire 'Couple years in semi-suspended animation', my best guess is that I could be as young as 15, or as old as 21 depending on how you look at things." Then, well... She just offers Kon her 'evil' smile. "And if you want to get in on all of that, I'm sure I could talk Ms. Frost into letting you take part. That is after she gives you a proper makeover. And maybe uses her telepathy on you..." "Cheese and crackers, Batman. He came back!" Conner grins as Nate comes back in and sits down, "She is evil? What is new. I put up with Yana and Rose on the daily. I think I'll manage. Who is Ray?" He inquires before leaning back in his chair. "Yeah, I'll pass on the makeover. I'm content." He adds. "Sides I do fine on meeting girls on my own. Not that i don't appreciate a lil extra hook up here and there... makes it easier to hunt them down." "My sister from the future," replies Nate, projecting an image of the redheaded girl into Conners and Hope's minds. About 20, fiery spiky red hair, tough-looking but beautiful and curvy. Nate knows she feels something for Shift, but he dislikes the African mutant since he believes the Genoshan affair was handled very badly, leading to many innocents getting hurt for nothing. "Screw Odame," he grunts. And here's where Hope eyerolls at what Nate pulls. Especially after what Kon says. "Awwww... But I think you'd be cute prancing around claiming to be a 'Pretty pretty princess' after a telepath gets to work on you. Which may very well be what happens if you go after Rachel thinking you'll just get a random hook up and that's it." Conner's brows quirk up at the image of Nate's sister. "I didn't even know you had one. Why you been hiding her from me, I thought we were homies? Damn if she ain't hot. All the ladies get the looks in your family." Another low appreciative whistle at the sister before he glances sidelong at Hope, "The telepathy threats to my psyche are kinda getting un-funny anymore. This go around a telepath tinkers with my head no matter how pretty she is it probably would be ugly." Kon almost says that last bit in a gloomy fashion before his cup is lifted and speaks up loud enough the barista would hear him, "Can I get another of these please!" The reply comes quickly. Obvious Kon was after a subject change and found an easy distraction. That smile he has been wearing only wavering briefly. "I didn't know myself," replies Nate, "it seems I have a bunch of time-hopping, dimensional-shifting siblings and... other relatives. Fun stuff." His coffee is gone, so calling for more sounds like a good plan. But instead of asking the barista, he stands up and goes to see what weird combinations of cafe, chocolate, ice-cream and other things he can find. This time he doesn't even bother saying he will be back in ten minutes. "I'll let Hope tell you about it. She loves to confuse and scare people with her stories." And cue Hope face palming. Again. Especially as Nate takes off. "And yet again it feels like he's trying to set us up..." she mutters, before glancing at Kon. "Space Pirate, normal human. Has two sons. Both mutants. One son has two sort of sons and a sort of daughter in that all three of them are from different realities or possible futures. Not this time. Or this reality. Or at least not yet in this reality. One is Nate, who's from another reality. The other son is Nathan, who's actually a version of Nate from /another/ reality all together. And the daughter is from yet another reality. And I'm Nathans daughter by adoption, but it's not clear if I'm from this reality or another, but I'm definitely not from this time period. Close, but not this one exactly." Hopefully that covers the explanation. "And I wouldn't be surprised if there's still other children and grand children on that family tree that I don't know about, plus possible ancestors." "It does kinda seem that way, huh? Or he just likes flaunting his cute sisters and relatives at me." "It does kinda seem that way, huh? Or he just likes flaunting his cute sisters and relatives at me." And here I thought my family history or lack of was confusing. It's not a family tree for you guys it's the family bush. What a mess." A small laugh and Conner's drink arrives one he doesn't hesitate in wrapping two hands around so he can feel how warm it is before he starts drinking. "Reminds me, I should see what my fam is up to this CriTMiss." Clark and him have been out of touch for sometime, it's about time they at least catch up on some ball games. Superbowl soon thats alway something they do together like good cousins. " And here's where Hope gets an almost evil grin. That is before she projects a telepathic image of another redhead. A slightly taller one than Rachel who has longer hair, who might be a year or two older. Of course that image lasts maybe a moment or two before it fades away, as Nate moves 'out of range' so the teenaged redhead can't copy his powers anymore. Not that she'll let on that's what happened. "And what do you think of her? I believe she's single right now..." No. She's not going to say just who that is just yet. After all, when that's revealed... "Should I even ask about your family...?" "Hot. This another relative?" Conner asks while his chair creaks as he leans back, "Mine? Oh nah. My family is pretty cool and simple. There is my cousins, my aunt and uncle. That is about it." A larger smile and he looks past her outside then back again, "Not much to say there I suppose." Also not revealing who is who or what is what, all anyone needs to know is he came from a farm somewhere. Keeps things simple. 3... 2... 1... "That's Jean. Nate's mother." Yeap. Hope is just going to let that sink in a little before she says anything else. On the other hand, there is a quirked eyebrow, and then a slight nod at the way Kon describes his family. "Yeah. That is simple." "Haha, cool, I get to make MILF jokes at Nate now 'cause they're true." Conner smirks now. "Yep, simple and easy unlike my hobbies of saving the world from alien menaces, rubbing elbows with mutant time travelers and beating up giant robots or squid monsters from rampaging angry ocean kings." Did Hope really need /another/ reason to face palm at Conner? Because the MILF comment sure does get him one. "You could say we have the same hobbies. But that would mean that my entire family has the same hobbies anyways." Conner pushes his chair back and slowly stands up to stretch then slide his seat back in, "Well that would make for easy family nights at least!" Smiling he motions towards the door, "I'm headed out. I got this thing." Pulling out his cell phone he hands it over to her, "Want to hook me up with your digits? I'll text you mine." With a slight nod, Hope pulls out a piece of paper that already has a number on it, and slides it over towards Kon even as she starts to get up. Does she understand /why/ she's doing it, especially considering how often this guy made her facepalm? Nope. But in the end she probably will justify it to herself as a way that she can be contacted in case something happens to Nate. "I probably should get back to the Academy anyways.... It's been interesting to see you again." Another smile is given to Hope, "Hey, I had fun. We'll have to do it again sometime. Maybe a movie or you know, whatever." Paying for his drinks and cookie he waves at her with his cell as he makes his way out the door. "Be seeing ya." Category:Log